Luis's Civil War Storytelling
by HoodedSource
Summary: One-Shot of Hank and Hope wonder what happened to Scott, it's almost like he dropped off the face of the Earth. And whose better to know what happened to him than Luis. This should be interesting. (I made this cause I saw that no one as done it yet, so I thought it would a nice funny story about the events that happened in Civil War. Please Enjoy and Review. T for Adult Languages)


_**I had this idea a while back of what it would be like if Luis from Ant-Man did his storytelling of Captain America: Civil War Airport Battle.**_

In recent events, the Avengers have been split apart in light of the Sokovia Accords. Ant-Man has sided with Captain America and has been arrested. Hank, Hope and the crew wants to know what happened.

"Luis, what going on!" Hope said in a fit as she entered the home of Luis. "I heard Scott was arrested by the government."

"This should be good." a voice sounding behind her revealing to be Hank Pym.

"Oh, hello Scott's girlfriend." Luis greeted. "I was not to hit on you while Scott was away."

"That's the thing where is Scott?" Hope questioned.

"Oh, he was kidnapped, yeah." Luis answered.

"What?" Hope said.

"And he helped Captain America," he continued.

"Really?" Hank said surprised.

"But then he got arrested." Luis spoke.

"Not surprising." Sounding Hank and Hope at the same time.

"And now he's in jail." he kept going.

"Not bailing him out this time" Hank said as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"But he's an Avenger now!" Luis finished excitedly.

Hope and Hank looked at Luis like he was out of his mind, and Hope shook her head to shake off the stupidity Luis had.

"Look, Luis, the other told us that you had a job over there." Hope reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. The job was a bust, they shut down the airport." He remembered. "I was like 'What, man this is whack'."

"That's the point, you know what happened over there, right?" Hank said with a hint of anger to get point across.

"Oh, yeah. I saw the whole thing when I slipped past security." Luis said with a smile.

"Yes, and?" Hope said as she gave the gesture that she wanted more information.

"Oh, you want to know what happened?" Luis asked as he finally got idea.

"Yes!" Hope and Hank said in relief.

"Oh, oh, oh, no doubt, no doubt." Luis started. "It all started when I got this message from my cousin, Earestro, and he told me that his girl, Lele, had left him for some big tim-"

"Luis, Luis, wrong details, has nothing to do with the story." Hope said.

"Sorry, sorry, I just get excited when I tell my stories." Luis apologized. "Alright, anyway, he told me that this dude was in Germany, and he like Germany in this time of year. And I like 'Yo, man. Where this loco stay at? You wanna rob him?' and he was like 'Yeah, lets rob him' and I said 'You know, what man? I know the right man for the job'."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you were going bring Scott in this did you?" Hope questioned.

"Nah, nah, I couldn't bring him in, he wouldn't pick up." Luis answered as he continued. "But then I was like 'Ah, nevermind I got you, homes.' and then he paid for my plane ticket cause he jacked, not like jack-jacked, but more like 'Ah, you some money, homes!' and their airports over there are nice, they got these little gift shops with shoes and toys and I was thinking of getting for my little cousins over at-"

"LUIS!" Hope shouted. "The story!"

"Right, right, right, no doubt, no doubt; so anyway I was getting off the plane and meet my cousin and then everything just went bonkers, the alarm went 'Whee-oooo, whee-oooo, whee-oooo.' and I'm standing there thinking 'Oh snap, did they figure out I was coming here? Did they track me?' you know, cause I'm in the system." He finished with pride, Hope and Hank sighed. "So I'm standing there, and I hear people say 'Oh no', 'what's going on?' and 'Gojira, gojira' and I'm standing around thinking Godzilla? So slip pass security so I see what was up and yo, that airport was lit up. I saw a dude wearing the flag fight this one robot dude and a dude wearing all black; I think his name was Black Cat or something; and there these two dudes who looked like total badasses, this one dude had a metal arm and the other had wings, I bet he was singing 'I Believe I Can Fly' I know would. So the fight was hype, right? And there was this chick wearing all red and fine-fine, like crazy-stupid-fine and was all like 'I put spell on you' and I'm not gonna lie I'm down if she's down. And there was this dude shooting and shit- sorry, about my language, you know this story is so hype. But I was looking for Scott, cause that's my homie, right; And all of a sudden this dude went bigger than the airport itself and I'm like 'Scotty, my boy made it big!"

"Wait, your telling me that he used those experimental particles after I told not to use them?" Hank said with a little rage in his voice. "Hope, I'm taking his suit away."

"And I'm gonna let you." Hope replied. "So what happened afterwards?"

"Ok, check it, check it." Luis started. "Scott was beating all kinds of ass, but there was this dude threw some white shit at him- again, sorry bout the language, and I was like 'Ew' and these two robot dudes come and upper-cut the mess outta him and I was like 'Damn!', but by the time I saw him hit the ground these two security guys grabbed me, but before shouted 'Ant-Man for life!' and they put me outta the airport and with everybody else. I had a feeling that Scott saw me.

"How?" Hope questioned.

"Cause when spotted me, he kept yelling 'Don't tell Hope, Don't tell Hope!'"

"Really?" Hope said. "Please, tell me when he gets back. I got something planned for him."

"Yeah, no doubt." Luis agreed.

Hank and Hope got up from their seat after listening to tell his crazy story and were happy to be leaving finally. As they left, Luis walked to the window saw them drive off. He from the window to the closet and opened it.

"I told you to not tell them!" Scott said as he appeared from the closet.

"It was a good story, I had tell them, you was kicking tail." Luis bounced back.


End file.
